Revenge
by Mrs. Cara Cooper
Summary: You gotta read it to find out what it's about! There's a third genre, though, romance.


_Cara is supposed to look like Alice Cullen in the Twilight series. I don't own any of the Sly Cooper game character names._

_Sucker Punch Productions owns them. I created the vampire names though. And Cara Petersen's name.  
_

**Revenge**

**By: Mrs. Cara Cooper**

**Chapter 1 The Story So Far**

Sly, Bentley, and Murray were in the van contemplating how we were to board Sir Raleigh's ship without getting caught by his guards. I was outside alone in the setting sun. I started to remember that fateful day when...I can't even think about it without starting to cry. Sly,my half human, half raccoon fiancee, came out of the van and said, "Are you okay, Cara? "  
"I'm fine, Sly. I was just remembering something. " , I replied, sighing. I sensed he probably knew what I was remembering because he came closer and kissed my cheek lightly with his raccoon lips and said, "Do you want to talk about it? "  
"Sure. But it might seem weird how I want to talk about it. I just want to start from the beginning and tell the story. " , I said.  
"Okay. Go ahead. "  
I began with the first time we met. Sly and I were only seven years old and our parents, who were friends, had introduced us to each other one sunny afternoon. We played together for a while as our parents discussed when Clockwerk came for Sly's parents and their friends. They didn't know if he was going to attack my parents because he could have been hearing their conversation right then. I only really understood that part of the discussion.  
Then that evening we all went home to secure our homes before Clockwerk would come, whenever he did. That night my parents were testing the alarm system, when Clockwerk's gang of villains broke into the house yelling at my parents. I ran for the closet because I didn't want to die. I heard my mom using her powers to deflect all the fireworks that the Panda King was hurling at her and Dad. Dad told Mom that I was in the closet terrified because he probably saw me through the closet door with his x-ray vision. I used my only power I knew I had, x-ray vision, to look through the door and I saw Mom looking at the closet I was in. She stopped using her powers as she looked at my closet when the Panda King looked at my closet too. It seemed as if they where going to race to protect me (Mom), or kill me (Panda King). Instead, the Panda King took the chance to kill my mother. He threw an onslaught of his fireworks at Mom and they burned Mom enough to kill her. Dad was furious. He launched himself at the Panda King with his knife and cut him severely. Then Raleigh shot my father with a gun he was hiding under his coat. That was it. I bursted out of the closet and yelled at them, threatening to kill them, but they weren't convinced. I got so pissed off I used a power I never knew I had. I threw everything in the room at all five villains and crushed them all without touching anything. I had my mom's powers! Now they were convinced that I could kill them all. Terrified, they ran out of my house. After I knew they were gone, I walked over to my parent's bodies and started to sob endlessly. They were the only people who really loved me as far as I knew.  
A social worker came to my house and took me to the Happy Camper Orphanage. She asked me if I wanted to have a funeral for my parents and if I wanted to have foster parents or if I wanted to stay in the orphanage. I told her," Yes, I would like to have a funeral and I would like to stay here. " *  
I was wearing my only black dress for the occasion. As the line of friends walked slowly past the coffins of Sly's and my parents, I heard one of them say, " Renee and Samuel were amazing people." The mention of my mom and dad caused an emotion that felt like someone pierced my heart with a knife and started to slowly twist it. I let the tears stream down my face.  
Some of my late parent's friends offered to be foster parents, but I turned them all down. I wanted to be with Sly, my very best friend. He made me feel safe, no matter what. He had made the same decision to have a closed casket funeral. I assumed that his parents weren't in good shape either.  
When the funeral was over, I sat on a nearby bench to think about how I was going to continue my life without my parents. I saw Sly slowly walking over to me. We talked for a little bit, and he told me how his parents were killed.  
The social worker took us back to the orphanage after our parents were buried. We were we were in the orphanage, Sly told me that his whole family line was master thieves who didn't steal from regular people because they understood that regular people need what they have. Instead, they stole from high-class villains. Preferably more valuable things than just big screen TV's. They stole extremely valuable things like statues of solid gold. He told me that there was an owl who was jealous of the Cooper clan's skills in theft. He made himself immortal by encasing his whole body in metal, even his organs. He called himself Clockwerk. He killed everyone in the Cooper clan, even Sly's parents. What Clockwerk didn't know was that Sly's parents had Sly. So he didn't know that Sly could continue the Cooper clan. After that, everyone thought Sly and I were weird because they thought we were full of ourselves.  
Except for Bentley, a turtle, and Murray, a hippo. They believed Sly and I. They never really told us about their parents. I thought they were more interested in Sly's and my stories about our parents. They began to be our best friends.

The orphanage closed a couple months before my eighteenth birthday. Sly was already eighteen so he could go out on his own before I could. I asked him if I could stay with him. And of course he said yes because I was his girlfriend. We still got split up when the owner let everyone go free, which was odd. I thought that if I stayed for an hour longer, I could still get back with him. I looked everywhere for Sly, but I couldn't find him. I finally gave up and waited on the side of the street for someone, anyone, to pick me up and give me a home and help me get through my depression. Finally, after what seemed like hours, someone picked me up. A woman who was named Tara Frost told me that I could come live with her. She was a very famous archeaologist who was British and very rich. So I knew that she could take care of me and my life with her would be pretty fun. I was desperate to stay somewhere, so I hopped in her car and we drove to Sky Harbor Airport to fly to England.  
We arrived at her mansion and Tara told me where my room was. She told me that I could come with her to find any artifacts she was looking for. But I had to learn her techniques before I could go. It was basically gymnastics without the special equipment. The moves looked really cool though. We trained for about a month or two so I could become an adult. This was so she could practice too. I showed her the powers I had and she said, "Maybe we could use them to our advantage"  
Tara and I were going to Bolivia to find an ancient Aztec vase. I never knew why she wanted this vase, but I just went with her anyway. *  
When I was nineteen, Tara and I had already gotten the vase and many other artifacts over one year. . .  
Tara said, "If you want to, you can be whatever the hell you want. I don't care now because you're an adult. " I was kind of confused. I left anyway.  
An eclipse was starting. The transformation occurred. I felt colder and I felt much, much stronger. I felt...thirsty. A helpless human was walking down the street, all looked perfect, and their blood smelled delicious. I had to quench my thirst, and soon. I attacked them and broke their fragile human legs. They screamed in pain. I bit the traditional spot, the neck. The blood flowed into my mouth. When I was done, My red eyes turned golden. "Greetings, newborn." I heard behind me. "Who goes there? " I replied.  
"It is I, Dr. Lansing. I'm a vampire, like you. I'll take you to my home and you can stay with my family and I for as long as you need to. "  
"Why should I trust you? ", I bared my fangs. Mrs. Lansing said, "Because you need to. No newborn vampires do well on their own. Plus, you'll be with other vampires like yourself"  
"How many others? " She only said, "Two, other than me. " I agreed to stay with her.  
When she took me there, we ran southwest. We ran, and ran, and ran. We even ran on the ocean until we got to America. Her home was beautiful. I met another vampire named Raven.  
"Hello. I'm Raven. Who are you? ", he said in a low, smooth voice.  
"I'm Cara Petersen. How old are you? I just wanted to know. "  
"I'm turning three hundred next week.I don't see a scar from your transformation. How did you become a vampire? "  
"I just walked outside and I transformed. There was an eclipse when it happened. "  
"You're one of those vampires, then. I've wanted to be like that for three hundred years. Its a completely painless transformation. And yet I had to be the victim of another vampire. That's very painful. "  
He and I didn't talk for the rest of the night.

"What the hell was that? Was that a puma holding a cane? ", Raven asked me while we were hunting." Cane? That was a raccoon, and I think I know him!" I replied.  
I dashed after the raccoon as I heard Raven's screaming of profanities fading away behind me. I found that I was right about the raccoon. It was Sly, probably looking to steal something of Dr. Lansing's.  
"Hello handsome. Miss me enough to come back?", I said from a tree above Sly. Then I smelled something sweet and citrusy, so deliciously citrusy that I fell from the tree and made a dent in the ground. I sincerely hoped it wasn't Sly. I didn't want to kill him.  
"What's wrong? Are you okay,Cara? "  
"You smell so good. ", I said softly.  
"Are you what I think you are? Are...are...you...a...a...a vampire? ", he stuttered.  
"Yes. I've become a vampire. I thought you would have known by how pale my skin is. And that I made a dent in the ground. And because I ran so fast to find you. "  
"I've always wanted to be a vampire! What's it like? "  
"Huh? The thirst is torture! And you...you're different. I'm trying to keep myself from killing you because you smell so good.", I said. "Is there a way to change back? Maybe you've got something that'll take over but not eliminate the vampire in you"  
I concentrated on the vampire half. I thought to myself, 'Let the human just take over for a while. You can take over when I'm pissed off and want to kill someone'  
After that,I asked him if I could still be in the Cooper Gang. He said, "Sure." I left the life of vampires to be with Sly and be a thief along with him. That's all I wanted."Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! "

Sly and wanted to get our police files to see who the police thought killed our parents so he could get his family's legendary book back together. The book was the Thievius Raccoonus. His whole family was raccoons so thats why they named it the Theivius Raccoonus. We went to Lyon, France to go to Interpol headquarters and steal the files. The files contained info about the Fiendish Five, a group of villains Clockwerk put together. The Panda King was the demolitions expert, Mz. Ruby was a voodoo expert, Sir Raleigh was the machinist, Muggshot was the brawn, and Clockwerk was the founder - obviously. The files had the known location of each member, except had to find out where he was somehow. We then met a pretty fox who Sly said was Carmelita Montoya Fox. She was the top inspector for Interpol. I thought I recognized her from somewhere. Maybe she had been at one of my villain parties. I wasn't quite sure. She recognized me very quickly. She started to shoot her shock gun at me. I rolled over and flipped away from all of the bullets she shot. Sly and I ran back to the Gang's van and drove away as quickly as Murray possibly could.

**Chapter 2 The First Job**

"That was an interesting way to talk about that situation. And I didn't know you were adopted by Tara Frost.", Sly said as if I was crazy."That was the only way I could think of talking about it. And I wasn't really adopted by her.", I replied.  
We walked back slowly to the van holding hands and asked Bentley if he found a way to board Raleigh's ship. He only said, " I think but it might call for Cara to maybe discover another power if she has another one. I can only think of teleporting onto Raleigh's ship." I looked at him as if he was out of his mind. "I think you've finally lost it, Bentley. I don't have any powers except for X-ray vision and being able to move things without touching them. But I guess I could try to teleport." I closed my eyes and concentrated on teleporting to Bentley's desk. It took a lot of effort the first time I used any of my powers, and I had to really concentrate on using that power. I felt a sudden feeling of weightlessness. Then I opened my eyes and saw Bentley's desk in front of me. I had another power!  
I yelled, "Yay! I can teleport!" Finally Bentley explained his plan to us. He wanted to know if I could teleport because he wanted to just get on Raleigh's ship. So I experimented with multiple passenger teleportation. I grabbed Sly and told Murray and Bentley to grab each other and hold Sly's hand. I concentrated on the deck of Raleigh's ship and closed my eyes... Nothing happened. I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't feel weightless this time. It just felt as if I was dragging someone behind me.  
When we arrived on the deck of Raleigh's ship, I opened my eyes. It really took a lot out of me to carry three other animals with me as I, the only human, teleported. When I looked around, I saw many inattentive guards. None of them had noticed we were there. I was very disappointed. My henchmen were extremely attentive to people they had never seen before in my empire. They immediately attacked any stranger they saw. But I couldn't remember that now. I had a job to job was to infiltrate Raleigh's hideout, his ship, and steal the part of the Theivius Raccoonus from him.  
But we had to do some set-up jobs meant we all had to accomplish certain jobs first. Bentley told Murray and I to kill at least three quarters of all Raleigh's henchmen. He told Sly that he had to do some other jobs that only he could do. I never really listened to Bentley when he talked about jobs that I couldn't do. I think that its because I couldn't see the blue sparkles that Sly had talked about when we did our first heist all those months wanted to go back to the van, so I teleported him back.  
Bentley was the only one who stayed in the van when the rest of us went out to do our jobs. I had always been curious to find out what Bentley did when he was alone in the van. But right now, I had some henchmen to kill. Murray and I walked, very conspicuously, to the sleeping quarters of all the henchmen. I didn't know what it looked like, so I couldn't teleport there. As Murray and I walked there, even though we tried to get them to see us, none of them noticed us. I finally had to yell as loud as I could in order to get their attention. They finally noticed us! Murray went to attack them, but I stopped him. "I want to get this job done so I we don't have to worry about it later!", he protested. "I'm not a person who attacks opposing forces before they attack me. You're going to have to wait until they attack us first. No matter how much you want to.", I replied icily. He looked at me like a child begging their parent for something. I looked at the hippo in a way that meant no and he, slowly but surely, understood.  
Then one of Raleigh's henchmen motioned to the rest of the henchmen in a way that looked like he was remembering something. He yelled at me, "Holy crap! Y-y-you're my old boss!" I had no idea who he was. I was getting impatient, so I yelled,"Murray! Attack!" He looked at me, bewildered, but attacked anyway. I hurled myself at the henchmen in front and, with my Cooper Cane replica that was in spear-mode, skewered two of the heavier ones. I removed my cane from the henchmen's body, and with blood all over my black suit, hands, and cane, I looked at the other henchmen. They looked back at me, terrified that they too, will die. I eyed them carefully, I didn't want them to run a way in the middle of our mission because we needed to kill at least three quarters of them so we wouldn't have to fight a lot of them when we were ready to steal the part of the Theivius Raccoonus from Raleigh. I launched myself at a group of henchmen and cut them severely enough for it to be fatal.

Soon enough Murray and I disposed of the amount of henchmen we needed to. We were very tired after that little mission and I teleported Murray and I to the van. I went to my little sleeping bag to go to sleep, but Bentley caught my attention before I could do so. He said, "Sly needs your help for one of his missions, so do you have enough energy to help him?" I said yes and I thought about Sly so I could teleport to him. The feeling of weightlessness came and went and I had arrived to the same place that Sly was in. He said, "I need that box over there. Can you help me get it? "  
"Sure. I'd be happy to.", I replied. That's when I noticed some black sparkles along a ledge. I walked over to them slowly, but steadily. "Cara? What's wrong? Where are you going? The box is on the other side of the room!", Sly said. I didn't respond. I kept walking to the sparkles and when I got to them, I went against the wall and inched my self along the ledge and climbed the walls to where the box was. I grabbed the box and jumped down to where Sly was standing. He asked me, "How did you do that? Wait, I think I might know. Did you see blue sparkles? "  
"Yes, but the ones I saw were black. The ones you see are blue, right?", I said. Then I realized something. I could do more jobs with Sly now! Now we could actually hang out together during jobs! Now we could actually be a couple! "I guess that the sparkles can be different colors for different Coopers.", Sly said, hinting at something. "Thank you for that comment." We went back to the van and while we were walking, Sly stroked my hair."Your hair is a very nice shade of black. I also like the length, too. It's like a cheeky summer do." I said, "So you like raven black hair? "

He kissed me on the cheek ever so lightly. I overreacted and grabbed him to kiss him a little harder."Was that really necessary?" Sly said. "Yes it was."  
When we finally got back to the van I went straight to my sleeping bag, no questions asked. Bentley tried to get me to do something, I said,"Not right now, Bentley. I'm tired."

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I awoke to Murray shaking me vigorously. "Cara, you have to wake up!"

"What's up, Murray? Is something wrong?", I asked.  
"Yes, the van won't start! I need your help to figure out what's wrong! "  
"Okay, okay. Wait, don't you know a lot about cars? 'Cause you know that one time... "  
"I know, but I've checked out everything and I can't figure out what's wrong. "  
"Are you sure that the battery is connected the right way? You need the battery for the van to start. "

He didn't answer. He just walked toward the front of the van. I followed him along the side of the van looking at the gigantic, faded,blue Sly Cooper symbol on the side if the faded blue van. Murray opened the hood and examined the engine. "Um...Cara...the battery's gone. ", He said quietly. "What do you mean the battery's gone? I just replaced that sucker! "  
"Just look! You'll see the battery's gone! ", Murray protested. I finally looked in the hood and saw an empty space where the battery was supposed to be.

I covered my face with my hand and dragged it down as I spoke. " I'll go out and buy another one, you guard Sly and Bentley. Bye. " I teleported to the last auto repair shop that I knew of and bought the battery. I then teleported back to the van. " Maybe we should secure it better so Raleigh's guards won't steal it again. Speaking of which, they sucked at stealing that old battery. They mangled all the cords, which is not the best thing to do while stealing a car battery, AND they didn't put a decoy in there to fool us. At least that's what I would do. ", I criticized.  
"You can't expect everyone to be master thieves like us, ", Murray said, "not everyone has the skill or strength to be us"  
Sly and Bentley woke up to see Murray and I outside in the freezing cold in our pajamas, talking. "Why are you just sitting out here talking? ", Bentley asked, yawning.  
"Yeah, it's 4:00 am and it's thirty degrees out here. What were you talking about anyway? ", Sly asked.  
"Most likely one of Raleigh's hench...er, guards stole the van's battery. didn't do it so well. "  
"Did you get another one? We need another one to be able to leave this hellhole. "  
"Don't worry, I got another one. ", I informed him.


End file.
